You Are Perfect To Me
by HElizabethG
Summary: One-shot. Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. A rearrangement of 3x07. "I need to find Blaine." SPOILERS: Episode 3x07  I Kissed A Girl


**A/N: Hi guys! So, I felt like the Klaine duet was amazing but put in the show in the wrong context. (Don't hate me:) Santana was ungrateful and defensive while Kurt and Blaine tried to help.**

**So, I've rearanged things so that the duet comes in at another part of the proceedings last night.**

XXX

"I have to find Blaine," said Kurt, tears starting to pour from his eyes as he ran from Rachel and Finn. Trying to hold back the worst of his tears, he dashed quickly through the halls and into the auditorium and ignored the questioning eyes that followed him nosily. As he burst through the side door of the auditorium he let the tears fall freely from his beautiful blue eyes. Emotion leaked down his face as his body was racked by quiet, defeated sobs. Kurt pulled out his iPhone and sent a quick text to Blaine.

_**Come to the auditorium. Now. Please. –Kurt**_

He didn't add x's or o's like usual or say something cute to his boyfriend. His need for the younger boy bled through in the simplicity of the message. The tall boy walked out from back stage and stood center stage. As a heavy onslaught of tears started bubbling in his throat and behind his eyes, Kurt put down his shoulder bag, stared out at the empty auditorium, and began to sing.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice,  
><em>_Dug my way out, blood and fire.  
><em>_Bad decisions, that's alright,  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life._

Singing was his emotional release. It had guided him through being bullied, rejected and ridiculed. His voice cracked with emotion but the floodgates held and he didn't cry. He and Blaine always sang Perfect to each other in the car. The thought of that turned it into his cheer up song. Blaine was his good luck charm, his happiness, and his rock. Kurt knew to run right to Blaine when something happened because his boyfriend was the most supportive, wonderful person he'd ever met.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
><em>_Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
><em>_It didn't slow me down.  
><em>_Mistaken, always second-guessing  
><em>_Underestimated, look I'm still around._

He wished the song applied to him at the moment but his loss was definitely slowing him down and there was nothing he could do to stop it. NYADA had been within arms reach but the loss pushed it into the distance, taunting him. The force of his failure compressed his lungs and made it hard to breathe. It weighed him to the ground, breaking his hope and crushing his spirit. As he sang he fell to the floor, choosing to sit rather than force his body to hold him up.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

On that line another voice joined his breaking one. He looked up to see a short, curly haired boy walking up to him with a sad, worried, expression on his face.

_Like you're less than fucking perfect  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

Blaine kneeled beside him as he sang, placing his hands on Kurt's jaw and wiping the tears off his porcelain face with the calloused pads of his thumbs. His hazel eyes burned into Kurt's blue ones, imprinting the words of the song into his mind: _you are perfect to me_. Though it didn't reach his eyes, Blaine smiled supportively at his boyfriend.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
><em>_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

Blaine continued the song, rapping with funny faces to get Kurt smiling. He punched at Kurt playfully, a teasing, loving gesture rather than mean. The tall boy let out a short laugh at his boyfriend's antics.

_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
><em>_And it's a waste of my time._

Kurt kept in his spot on the floor as Blaine stood and danced around, trying his hardest to cheer his amazing boyfriend up.

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
><em>_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

Looking playfully pointedly at his boyfriend, Blaine let out a wide smile, thinking about the many times Kurt did pick on him for the amount of gel he used on his hair daily.

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
><em>_Why do we do that?  
><em>_Yeah!_

In his normal, amazing voice, Blaine belted out the word and went back to kneeling next to Kurt. The shorter boy took his love's hands into his, holding them supportively.

_Ooooh  
><em>_Oh pretty pretty please yeah_

Kurt began singing again; his voice mixing with Blaine's formed a perfect, melodious sound. The sound reigned love and brought a sense of comfort to both boys. Their voices mixed together as well as they did as a couple.

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

As they finished the song, Kurt launched himself onto his knees and fell into Blaine, his slender but muscular arms wrapping tightly around the shorter boy's neck. In response, Blaine curled his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him into his chest. They molded together as one being as Kurt's body started shaking. Kurt nuzzled his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, his salty tears falling where Blaine's neck met his perfectly sculpted collarbone.

"What's going on?" said Blaine softly, rubbing a hand up and down his devastated boyfriend's back comfortingly.

"I lost," sobbed Kurt.

Blaine pushed his boyfriend back. Both sat on their heels, facing each other. "What?"

"I lost the election," he said miserably.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine sighed, taking his boyfriend's hands.

Kurt choked back a sob and tried to force out, "And someone stuffed the ballot box. They think I did it and I might get suspended."

"That's ridiculous. Of course you didn't do it."

"I thought about it," snapped Kurt.

"But you didn't do it."

"It was going to be my only way to win. But I didn't do it and now I'm getting blamed for it."

"Kurt," Blaine murmured, pulling his boyfriend back into his arms. Tears continued to fall out of his eyes as his body was harrowed with sobs. He cried for a few minutes as Blaine held him supportively, pressing infrequent, loving kisses to the side of Kurt's head. Slowly Kurt calmed down until his sobs faded into quiet sniffles.

"I'm not going to get into NYADA," whispered Kurt, sagging heavily against Blaine's solid chest.

"We'll figure something out," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's waist with his arms. "Don't worry Kurt."

"I'm going to."

Blaine smiled sadly. "I know you will. But just remember:_ pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_," he sang softly. They were the most truthful words he'd ever put into song; Kurt was utterly and completely perfect to him.

XXX

**A/N: Be amazing and comment?**


End file.
